


from beginning to end 至始至终02

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Past Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: 喜欢请评论





	from beginning to end 至始至终02

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请评论

“你好！我是Thor Odinson，很高兴认识你！Loki！”Thor当然很自信，他一贯如此，现在的他恢复了冷静，希望能给Loki留个不错的印象

可对方明显也是愣了几秒钟，上下打量了一番Thor后，有些讥讽般的开了口

 

“是啊！Thor Odinson，还有谁？能有这种通天的权势和本领，让我本来到手的生意落了空！真是......太幸会了”

 

Thor不是个傻子，他当然听出了Loki的嘲讽之意，甚至是一些敌意。对他原本友好、充满善意伸出的手，没有回应。Thor不清楚自己到底事哪里得罪了Loki，他们有生意交际吗？！据他所知Laufeyson家族和自己根本没有同类的生意冲撞，不论是“地上”的还是“地下”的

 

“哦？真的吗！？即使是真的........那肯定是个误会！”不管是什么原因，Thor绝对想不到他和Loki的第一次见面居然如此的戏剧性、还带着强烈的火花！可惜不是爱情的火花、、、、、

 

“误会？！那这个误会可不小”Loki心想，要是现在不是在公开场合上，他自己的脸色一定会显得很难看！要知道他为了东南亚那批军火生意废了多少心思，自己本来就在家族里不受重视，好的生意资源根本不会轮到他的手里，好不容易偷偷干赶点军火生意，结果却被眼前的这个家伙给断了！

 

Thor收回那只有些尴尬的手，目光依然温和的看着Loki，突然注意到对方今天穿了一身黑色暗纹的修身西服，胸前口袋里整齐的叠着一块白色花纹并拼接上黑边的方巾

 

“你的方巾真漂亮，东南亚部分地区少有的手工花纹工艺，当时我真应该也买一条”Thor一眼就认出了那条独特花纹的方巾，正是他们来巴黎之前谈军火生意的地方。虽然那里十分贫苦，但是当地人天生有一双灵巧的手，又恰巧上面的图案也是当地不远一个部落的图腾样式，代表着上天赐予的恩泽！好吧！Thor心想，看来是遇见同行了，一个可能刚刚起步的同行，毕竟Thor对这个圈子里的事了如指掌，要是Loki之前在这里面混他不可能不知道，也许这还是Loki的第一笔军火生意，但很明显是被自己给半路劫走了！

 

“......”显然Loki陷入了尴尬之中，本来只是想嘲讽一下Thor Odinson给自己出出气，但没想到对方实在太聪明了，就凭一条方巾就识破了自己所说的“生意”！Loki想，这次自己的确低估了Thor Odinson

 

“不管是什么生意，这也算是不打不相识吧？！来吧！都别那么小气好不好”Fandral跟了Thor这么多年，当然知这两个人里话外的意思，于是出来解围，化解一下尴尬的气氛

 

“没问题！要是Odinson先生喜欢，我可以送你一条。我看当地工艺品不错，于是又顺路做了另一笔生意，总不能空着手回来吧”Loki笑的有些勉强，但明显有了想缓和意思

 

“那真是太好了！你送我的，我当然会很开心的接受！”Thor笑的很开心，一双蓝眼睛殷切得盯着对方，丝毫不遮掩他对Loki的爱慕

 

傻子都能看得出Thor正在向Loki放电、、、、于是Fandral用手肘戳了一下Thor

“咳咳....嗯！是不是拍卖快要开始了！”果然主舞台上陆续出现了工作人员，看样子是要开始了

 

“希望今天你能拍到满意的东西！”Thor展开双手很是真诚的样子

 

“但愿吧”Loki微笑着、然后入座了旁边的席位

 

拍卖会开始的几件物品并不是Thor的目标，所以他用闲暇的时间去摆弄着他手里的手机！而对于很少玩手机的Thor....Fandral产生了好奇，于是凑过来看了一眼？

 

“你在调查Loki？！哦？刚才是谁那么笃定的说不会对他感兴趣或是喜欢什么的？其实你只要诚心诚意的求求我，我就能告诉你关于Loki一切的信息，甚至这个拍卖会结束后一起吃个饭什么的”Fandral沾沾自喜道，心想Thor你也有今天，快来讨好一下我吧

 

“亲爱的兄弟，我确实要收回刚才那些无知的话！但是我觉得这上面的信息......你可能都未必知道吧”听完Thor的话、Fandral更加贴近了一些，仔细阅读着Thor手机上的内容。可是才读了几条就忍不住皱紧了眉头

 

“真的假的？！这几个人家伙也太惨了吧？”Fandral清楚的看着上面写的内容，基本上都是关于Loki的追求者！

例如英国的Howard公爵对Loki示爱，无条件的赠送予对方一座占地将近20英亩的城堡讨他欢心！！但是不到一周，瑞士的富豪Maurice就宣称要迎娶Loki？！于是俩边为了Loki打得你死我活。而Loki似乎并不关心这事情得结果！反而在他们打得热火朝天的时候，一面揭露了Howard公爵滥用关系结党营私的新闻，使其大受打击受到处分！而另一方面，Loki利用Maurice自顾不暇的时机，成功的阻断了他在当地新开发的项目，并取而代之！？以及.......比利时的黑手党头目Arno也看上了Loki，软硬兼施未果后，使用极端手段绑架了Loki？但是没想到，最后Loki策反了他的副手，并在撺掇者那里分羹了一部分组织势力？！

 

“所以说，因为这个！Loki才有了渠道去搞军火吗？好吧！可能我对他的印象还停留在几年前，那时候他虽然也很调皮捣蛋，喜欢恶作剧......但是没现在这么......你懂的！”上面的内容简直快让Fandral惊呆了

Thor反过来安慰般得拍拍Fandral的肩膀，安慰他！

 

“所以像Loki这种从小在Laufeyson家族长大的孩子，自小耳闻目染，怎么可能那么单纯！况且他那么漂亮、聪明、有很高傲.....像这帮蠢货一样费尽心思极力的讨好，根本没用！他反而会更看不起你！要是跟他来硬的，就如同剥了他的逆鳞，没准那小家伙都会一刀捅了我！”说完话Thor突然觉得自己有点发冷......但紧接着又说到

“不过！不管他做了什么、我觉得Loki的本质不是坏的，只是在那种家庭环境下、没办法！”看着Thor认真的表情，Fandral默认般的点点头，他当然知道Loki不是邪恶的，他了解Loki的家庭，即便是他是Laufey的亲生儿子，但依然处境不太好

 

拍卖会进行过了一大半，终于等到了绿地精灵的出现！

 

“起价1500万”

被称为绿地精灵的戒指被放在一个深紫色丝柔质感的盒子里。金色复古的指环托上镶嵌着一颗棱形的祖母绿宝石，那颜色真是美极了，就像是Loki的绿眼睛，这是Thor的第一想法

 

“3000万！”Thor不想拖延时间100万、100万得叫价，于是一开口就叫了3000万

 

“3500万！”Thor和Fandral同时望向那个叫价声音的来源......居然是Loki！他貌似很中意这枚戒指。的确那个戒指很配他.....Thor突然有些犹豫了

 

“4000万”另一个人也叫了价格

 

“4500万”Loki看到Thor没有继续再要价，所以有了些底气。他相信只要不是Thor Odinson和他抢，其余的他根本不放在眼里

 

“4500万一次！4500万第二次”正当要最后落锤的时候，突然又有人抬高了价格！

 

“6000万！”会场内传来了一片惊呼声，因为Thor居然叫出了这样的高价！对于一枚戒指来说确实有些高了，虽然这枚戒指曾是中世纪王室的东西

 

“7000万！”Loki一定是被气急了，他咬牙切齿的看着Thor，这个三番两次和自己抢东西的家伙

 

“1亿！”相比之前6000万的惊呼，现在会场内却鸦雀无声！Thor没有任何犹豫的起立转身，也没有去看Loki此时的表情，伴随第三次锤声的敲落离开了会场大厅

 

等到拍卖会结束，Loki真是一刻也不想待下去了！今天他真的倒霉极了！不仅遇见了之前截了他军火生意的Thor Odinson，还被对方识破了自己背着家族私自经营军火的阴谋。先不说Thor Odinson会不会去Laufey那里高密？！又或者是想要拿这件事情威胁自己？最重要的是Thor Odinson就在刚才，又抢了自己最想要的那枚戒指！！

Loki甚至再想是不是自己老了？没有魅力了？虽然他痛恨自己是个Omega！但现实中，他又确实是个有魅力的Omega！那些见到他的Alpha不都是千方百计的想讨好他吗？Thor Odinson不也是个Alpha吗？明明之前Loki感觉到了Thor Odinson对他的爱慕，那种眼神他再熟悉不过了！自己应该不会看错的呀？伴随诸多的疑问，Loki走出了会场

 

Loki没走几步就看到Thor Odinson和Fandral正在他的正前方盯着自己看？之前Thor Odinson花了1亿买下的戒指，此刻就在他手中的小盒子里。Loki敏锐的感觉到Thor Odinson是在等自己.......

 

OK！Loki突然又有了一些自信，这种把戏他见多了！冤大头们花完钱又回赠给他做礼物的事情，又不是没发生过！看来Thor花重金买下它、也只是想讨好自己！不过！Loki心想，Thor Odinson别以为送了我东西就指望我能原谅军火那件事，我早晚要和你算账的！

 

“怎么？Odinson先生一掷千金，风头还没有出够？还要和我小小的炫耀一番吗”Loki有意的挖苦着，心想接下来的戏一定非常好看

 

“Loki！不要总是这么刻薄好不好”Thor歪着头显得自己很无辜，可不等话说完就被Loki打断了

 

“No！请叫我Laufeyson”

 

“好吧！总之不好意思又抢了你心爱的东西，这枚绿地.....大树什么的.........”

 

“是绿地精灵！”Loki又打断了Thor的讲话，并纠正了他错误的单词，但看着对方玩世不恭的样子，Loki就知道Thor Odinson是故意的！

 

Thor Odinson转动着自己手中的小盒子，然后将它打开！并举到Loki可以很清楚看到的位置

 

“对！绿地精灵！我的母亲也很喜欢它，看来你们品位一致，或许你们可以相处的很好！可是.......对不起！这个我要送给我母亲做生物礼物”说完话Thor恶趣味般的盯着Loki那双惊愕，甚至有些怒意的眼睛，然后关上盒子递给了Fandral

 

“.........”Loki现在真的很想拿刀捅人！简直太丢脸了！Thor Odinson看破了他的小伎俩，并绕着弯的羞辱他！

 

就在Thor看着Loki马上就要杀人（用刀捅人）的时候，突然笑起来伸出了手，今天不握到Loki Laufeyson的手他是不会甘心的

“但还是很高兴认识你！Loki！”

 

“.........”就在Loki马上要把怒气值憋满放必杀的时候，却又被Thor Odinson的180度大回转卸掉了气！是的！他需要理智！自己只不过是Laufeyson家一个不值一提的小人物，他拿什么和Thor Odinson去斗！这样不明智！

 

Loki深深的吸气又吐出来，明显的不服气，但是又无奈。但最后还是伸出手握上Thor Odinson的手！

Loki的动作很快，几乎是刚握到就有些厌恶的想抽手！但是Thor没有给Loki这个机会，反倒用力一拉，只见那个挺拔纤细的身体就这样撞进了自己的怀里，然后不容对方再逃离一般，用另一只手环住了他后腰

 

Loki狠狠的瞪着这个比他高半头，却又比自己强壮太多的Alpha。此时他只能微微挺起上身，让两人的身体之间有些距离！Loki心想，多亏现在已经散场了，其他人都在陆陆续续的下船，没人留意这边！要不相信明天的头版一定精彩

 

“.........”Loki直视着这双蓝眼睛有些慌乱，自己一定得做些什么不是吗？也不能任由他这么抱着！但是Thor Odinson该死的信息素一直刺激着他，太有侵略性了！明明之前还很淡的感觉，可现在Loki能清楚的闻出Thor Odinson身上琥珀和麝香的味道..........

 

Loki的头有些晕，以至于他只能这么呆站着！可就在Loki还在愣神的时候，Thor Odinson微微的低下头，动作很慢！天呀！Loki真的以为自己要被强吻了！这算是性骚扰吗？！妈的！他发誓！他一定要杀了Thor Odinson

 

“Loki，你没必要偷偷摸摸的去做军火生意，只要你愿意！我们可以一起干！”

Thor没有吻Loki，只是把头更靠向对方的耳侧低语着，声音很小，就像是情人之间在说悄悄话一样！但Loki能感觉到Thor Odinson嘴中吐出的热气，甚至是在说话时，嘴唇无意的碰触。他浑身有些酥麻，貌似头更昏了！不！必须推开他！Loki觉得下一秒，自己有可能就会被动发情

 

正当Loki准备用最后的余力推开Thor时，对方却更快一步的松开了手，并往后退了两步保持在安全的距离内，然后看着Loki有些搞不清状况的眼神

“see you”Thor向Loki施展了一个迷人的Wink，然后笑呵呵的拍着Fandral的肩膀一起下了船，而Fandral也只能无辜的回头看向Loki，脸上的表情就是那种“冤有头债有主！这可不关我的事！”

 

嗯！很好！Loki再次发誓，他今晚一定要在他的小本本上好好记一笔账，致Thor Odinson和Fandral


End file.
